


Как проходят дни

by Little_Unicorn



Series: Пока музыка длится [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Freckles, Johnlock Roulette, London Eye - Freeform, M/M, a day in the life, broadswords, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Это был самый обычный вторник. С возможным обезглавливанием.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Пока музыка длится [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723462
Kudos: 4





	Как проходят дни

**Author's Note:**

> A translation "WHILE THE MUSIC LASTS series" ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/56756 ) by mydogwatson

Моя любовь к жизни только крепнет  
По мере того, как проходят дни.   
Я бы хотел, чтобы некоторые моменты  
Продолжались немного дольше,  
По мере того, как проходят дни.

«Как проходят дни» – Дэрил Брейтуэйт

***

Это был совершенно обычный день.

Нужно признать, что он был более приятный, чем обычный вторник поздней осенью в Лондоне, но кроме этого основного метеорологического факта не было абсолютно ничего, что отличало бы этот день от любого другого.

При этом, конечно, даже обычный день в 221Б часто бывал весьма примечателен. Примечательность в этом контексте может означать день, включающий в себя кровь, пламя, яд, а иногда оружие и/или палаши.

Этот вторник начался сразу после 06:00, по крайней мере для Шерлока Холмса, который, если вообще позволял себе заснуть, обычно просыпался рано. Он открыл глаза и некоторое время размышлял о новой веснушке, появившейся на спине Джона. Мысленно он провёл линию, соединяющую новую веснушку с тремя уже найденными, создавая довольно совершенный квадрат.

Довольный собой (как в общем, так и потому, что он создал этот прекрасный квадрат), но ещё больше довольный продолжающимся совершенством своего партнёра по постели, Шерлок решил дать Джону поспать и ускользнул в душ. Поскольку никаких планов на этот день у него не было, он просто надел чистую футболку и пижамные штаны, а затем накинул синий халат.

Он был на кухне, думая о том, не напрячься ли ему до такой степени, чтобы действительно приготовить чай, но прежде чем эта мысль успела превратиться в действие, он услышал, что Джон встал с постели. Через мгновение включился душ, и он решил, что может немного подождать и выпить очень хороший чай. Чтобы заполнить это время, он сел за ноутбук Джона, чтобы посмотреть, не появилось ли за ночь каких-нибудь интересных дел.

Не повезло.

Прошло уже три дня с тех пор, как они раскрыли «Дело шаловливой монахини». Конечно, так её назвал Джон, хотя это было слегка забавно, но в то же время дико неточно. В конце концов, на самом деле она не была монахиней, и слово «шаловливая» в её описании казалось преуменьшением в свете тройного убийства. Но Джон упорствовал в своём капризе. На самом деле, Шерлок был вполне этим доволен.

Но ведь это было три дня назад! С тех пор ничего. Боже, это было так скучно.

Он всё ещё размышлял о несправедливости мира, в котором нет интересных преступлений, когда его сосед по квартире, побрившийся, одетый и довольно приятно пахнущий, зашёл на кухню. 

– Доброе утро, – поздоровался Джон.

Шерлок хмыкнул. 

– Чай, пожалуйста, – сказал он наконец.

Джон остановился и посмотрел на него. 

– Знаешь, – мягко произнёс Джон, – я завариваю чай каждое чёртово утро. Нет необходимости его заказывать. Хотя «пожалуйста» – это очень мило.

Шерлок бросил на него быстрый взгляд. 

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты считал это само собой разумеющимся, – объяснил он.

Джон усмехнулся.

Шерлок рассеянно поглаживал пистолет Джона, раздумывая, не добавить ли ещё один смайлик на стену. Ни миссис Хадсон, ни Джон не обрадуются, но миссис Хадсон всегда его простит, а если Джон не хочет, чтобы устроил стрельбу, то ему не следовало уходить в «Теско» и таким образом позволять скуке заполнять пустоту, созданную его отсутствием.

С другой стороны, вполне возможно, он мог бы предложить заняться сексом, когда Джон вернётся, но если звук выстрела будет тем, что поприветствует его возвращение, Джон, вероятно, будет не в настроении. Несомненно, Шерлок сумеет поднять ему настроение, но для этого, возможно, потребуется больше усилий, чем он готов был приложить в данный момент.

Тогда, наверное, всё к лучшему, что он всё ещё обдумывал варианты, когда вернулся Джон. Покупки были убраны на кухню прежде, чем Джон заметил, чем он занимается. Вздохнув, Джон подошёл, чтобы забрать пистолет, прежде чем присоединиться к детективу на диване.

Разговор был излишним и, вероятно, раздражающим в данный момент. Джон просто расслабился, когда Шерлок вытянулся и положил голову на его всегда приветливые колени. Шерлок замурлыкал, когда Джон начал медленно расчёсывать его волосы пальцами.

Они оба почти задремали, когда зазвонил телефон Шерлока. Почти не надеясь на такой неумолимо скучный день, он тем не менее быстро ответил на звонок.

Джон, должно быть, заметил что-то на лице Шерлока, когда тот слушал Лестрейда, потому что потянулся за своими ботинками и пистолетом именно в таком порядке.

Шерлок бросил телефон в сторону. 

– Это может быть хорошо, Джон! – закричал он, выглядя как маленький мальчик, собирающийся открыть свой самый лучший Рождественский подарок.

Джон улыбнулся ему, и Шерлок поспешил одеться.

И это было очень, очень хорошо.

Там были тайна и убийство, а затем погоня вдоль Темзы, которая закончилась, что самое невероятное, в одной из стеклянных капсул Лондонского глаза. Джон, Шерлок и экс-футболист с бешенным взглядом, накачанный стероидами, с палашом[!!], столкнулись лицом к лицу в другой пустой капсуле.

Колесо продолжало вращаться до тех пор, пока у кого-то наконец-то не хватило здравого смысла выключить его, и к этому времени они были уже на полпути.

Джон был твёрд, как дуб, когда держал свой пистолет, и Шерлок снова понял, что Джон Ватсон был абсолютным чудом.

А потом экс-футболист решил (ошибочно, вопиюще), что его лучший шанс заключается в том, чтобы отделить голову Шерлока от его шеи, и бросился вперёд, чтобы сделать именно это.

Пуля попала точно между глаз несчастного идиота.

«Боже, – подумал Шерлок, – как же я люблю этого человека!»

Прошло несколько часов, прежде чем они вернулись домой, в 221Б. Шерлок достал из пакетов китайскую еду на вынос, а Джон поставил чайник. Развалившись на диване, чтобы поесть, они время от времени посмеивались над выражением лиц туристов и людей Лестрейда, когда капсула снова достигла земли. Злодей растянулся в луже крови, а Шерлок и Джон прижимались к стеклу, разглядывая и комментируя достопримечательности Лондона.

– Ты был великолепен, – сказал Джон, доедая клецку. – То, как ты выяснил, почему первая жертва была выкрашена в синий цвет.

Шерлок даже не улыбнулся. 

– На самом деле это очевидно. Но твой выстрел был великолепен.

– Да. Слишком плохо для него, что мне на самом деле нравится твоя голова именно там, где она у тебя находится, так что выбора не было.

Через некоторое время Джон объявил, что идёт спать.

Как это часто бывало, Шерлок вместо этого взял свою скрипку.

Джон поцеловал его в щеку и удалился в спальню, оставив Шерлока составлять мысленный файл событий прошедшего дня и искать место, где он мог бы спрятать его в Чертогах разума.

До конца дня оставалось всего несколько минут, когда Шерлок наконец забрался в постель и обнял спящего Джона. Он не мог не знать, что ему нравится делать так, чтобы каждый день длился как можно дольше, потому что каждое мгновение, проведённое с Джоном, было настоящим сокровищем. Гораздо, гораздо лучше, чем пиратская добыча, о которой он мечтал в детстве.

Шерлок еле заметно улыбнулся и поцеловал Джона в шею, когда дедушкины часы миссис Хадсон пробили двенадцать.

Самый обычный вторник закончился.

***

**Примечание переводчика:**

«As The Days Go By» – Daryl Braithwaite <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0DYVyJrmns4>


End file.
